The demon and the loyal
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Delilah is now a society threatening all of England and the world. Ciel and his demon butler with the help of the Count of Poison and his loyal man servant must find a way to eliminate Delilah once and for all.


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji neither do I own Count Cain/ Godchild. I am basing the Kuroshitsuji with the anime so don't judge me. It may be a little Ocness and I am sorry if that is so. Please tell me so I can change that aspect.**

**Chapter 1**

When word first reached of Delilah's name now being a threat for England, most of the society he was established in, feared their name. Most either sided with the English monarchy, or others sided with Delilah.

However, Ciel just stared blankly at the letter, addressed to him by the queen herself.

Delilah was never a name he heard before, maybe once when he had heard through inappropriate rumours that he never bothered with. Delilah though what was known about it, conducted inhumane experiments on living humans, was in the heart of England's dark underworld and various other vulgar topics. At first they were only rumours Ciel thought were fake but even if the majesty the queen knew it was true. That was the thing that made him listen.

Ciel stared at the name in the letter. He had heard a lot more about that person than the society connected to it itself. The 'Earl of poisons', a title that best suited him. A great collector of some of the most rare, most deadliest poisons known to man. Ciel had only heard of the name, but he had never met the man himself. Though they had the same title, same rank in the society they were born in. Their situations however were vastly different. The only other thing Ciel knew about the earl was, he had strangely colored eyes.

Ciel looked at the letter one final time then tossed the letter into the pile. Ciel then took one hand around his tea and brought it to his lips.

"Young master," Sebastian said behind him as he placed a delicate plate with slice of cheesecake on his master's desk. "Your cake."

"Sebastian," Ciel said deadly serious, looking at his butler with his dark blue eye.

"Yes master," Sebastian said walking in front of his master.

"What do you know of the name Alexis Hargreaves?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Sebastian for a moment thought to himself then looked with a smile to his master. "I have never came much across that name. Only he was the deceased Earl of Hargreaves. Why young lord?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian then turned around to the vast window with the serene look. The green grassy lawn looked settled as the flowers bloomed purple. He saw Finney out with Pluto, laughing with a big smile on his face. He looked happy, too happy for the storm to come.

"Nothing," Ciel said with gritted teeth. "What do you know of his son? Earl Cain Hargreaves."

Sebastian thought again then spoke with a grin. "Known to all as the Earl of Poisons, his cousin Suzette was apparently resurrected then died once more, he has a younger half-sister Mary Weather Hargreaves. I believe she is around your age my lord. Also he has a man servant named Riff. "

"Anything else?" Ciel questioned him, unconvinced.

"Nothing apart he saw his father drove himself off a cliff and became an earl around your age my lord," Sebastian told Ciel. "Apart from that nothing. Why my lord?"

"Queen Victoria has informed me that Delilah is now a threat to England," Ciel turned round to face Sebastian. "It is now my responsibility to make sure that this organization stops it's activities. Our only connection to the society is Cain Hargreaves."

Sebastian nodded. "Always the one for business." He smiled towards Ciel who gave him a glare back. "I understand what you want me to do."

Ciel scoffed and turned around again. "Just make sure it happens."

Sebastian bowed then smiled. "Of course, my young lord." With that Sebastian left Ciel alone, closing the door behind him.

Ciel put down the cup on his desk carefully then started to look at the

Meanwhile

After sorting out, piles and piles of paperwork, reports, finicial accounts, logbooks of the manor, Riff finally out down the last paper, then collapsed back in a heap. He had been guilty of neglecting his work after taking ill by the poison of the spiders Mikaila had sent for him.

Riff heaved a heavy sigh then rested his head against the table top. With his master asleep, he thought he could catch up on all the trouble he had set himself up with.

After, seeing to all his lord's needs and doing to them to a high satisfactory level for his master he had set himself the task of fulfilling all the paperwork that needed to be done. Black ink had stained his finger tips and black blotches of ink lay here and there.

His master must have been a topic of conversation to gossip as he thought. Delilah was now known as a threat to England itself and his master was a connection everyone knew. He heard even the Queen's guard dog had been brought on the scent. That last the last thing his master needed.

Suddenly the phone rang. Riff took it in his hand then put it to his ear.

"Hello, Rafael Raffit of Hargreaves Manor. How may I help you?" Riff greeted the person on the other end in a businesslike manner. His voice was brighter than he was feeling.

"Well hello there," the voice on the other end greeted him. "Rafael Raffit of Hargreaves Manor. I am Sebastian Michaellis, and it is nice to meet you….."

**End of Chapter**

**Well here is the first chapter. Please review. I would like to know what people think.**


End file.
